Beautiful Creature, Beautiful Soul
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: Loki is a depressed Jotun who just wants to be loved, but how can anyone love a creature like him? Darcy is a bitter young woman who has been heartbroken one too many times. He's been watching her through an enchanted mirror and wants to help her, but how? When the two finally meet, all things will have an answer and in each other they will find what they both so truly need...love.
1. Chapter 1

BEAUTIFUL CREATURE, BEAUTIFUL SOUL

* * *

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Luv2Dream1212 here. This is my first collaboration and it's with my best friend, Daisainan Neko, and I'm very excited. I hope you all enjoy this story we're writing. Constructive Criticism and positive reviews are welcome, but flames are not. Updates will be weekly, one or two chapters a week. Enjoy the story! And don't forget to review. **

**-Luv**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, fuzzy readers! Tis I, Daisainan Neko! *applause* Thank you, thank you! Ahaha you're too kind. So anyway, I'm the partner in crime*leans forward conspiratorially, whispering* and I'm a CAT. Anyway, I felt I should say, I realize some of these names would not be used in Medeival London. I also apologize for the way I describe and portray London, as I am no expert (I have been the main describer of settings and outfits thus far). Tips are quite welcome! And this is my first collaboration, so guess who's excited! *points both thumbs to self* Anyway, please enjoy, feedback is welcomed with open paws and very much appreciated! That being said, please carry on and tell us what you think! Nyan.**

* * *

Summary: Loki is a depressed Jotun who doesn't want anything more but to be loved, but how can anyone love a creature like him? Darcy is a bitter young woman who lives in the shadow of her older sister, Jane. She wears her heart on her sleeve and has been broken one too many times. Loki has been watching her through an enchanted mirror and wants to help her become as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. So, he decides to kidnap her in high hopes that she can change and maybe learn to love him as much as he loves her.

AU Rated T TaserTricks

Takes place on Midgard in Medieval London and the Jotunhiem, similar to both Phantom of the Opera and Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in London, England. Darcy sat in the courtyard on the edge of the fountain, her nose buried deep in her book. It was a slightly dreary day, the sky an overcast gray. There had been rain earlier, which then dissolved into mist, which had also now died away. There was still that feel in the air, that smell that came after a fresh rain but before the sun re-emerged. Darcy loved it.

The ground was littered with puddles, reflecting the bleak sky on their still, glassy surfaces. There were also several mud patches, which Darcy had carefully avoided on her way to the fountain. This courtyard was a more public place, but still away from the town and its busy, muddy streets, maidens being transported by carriages and the occasional unlucky young lad walking along the streets. It was less busy than usual, of course, but the muddy streets were not preferable to be near on a day like this, unless one was in need of visiting a shop. Many of the streets were cobbled, but there were still a fair few dirt streets.

Many of the luckier residents had homes set a little away from the town, more in the country, where the land was all lush green grass and fresh smells. Others had homes in the town, small, dreary, slightly depressing places. Darcy considered herself lucky to live out in more open land. But for now, she wished to sit in the lovely courtyard and read.

Darcy was glad to be here, where it was set a little aside from the main part of the town, where lush green grass surrounded the cobbled stones of the courtyard. All in the courtyard where stone benches, small trees housing song birds, flowers and small hedges, and of course the main attraction, the large fountain Darcy sat at now.

Her dress was nothing too special today, her skirts golden, while the upper part of her dress was golden embroidered with what looked like a design of pale green leaves branching about on small pale green vines. She had long, draping, golden sleeves lined at the edge with a darker green; she was no simple peasant. She had a small head piece in her hair, golden woven vines with small painted green leaves that rested delicately atop her brown tresses. Her hair was straight today, reaching just the rise of her chest.

The book she held was one she'd read several times but never could manage to get enough of, Romeo and Juliet. She loved the story, and every time she read it, she always discovered a new-found depth to it, a more meaningful meaning. Shakespeare had such beautiful writing. When she read through the book, she always found herself escaping the sad, disappointing thing that was reality. She had to say that Romeo was a truly beautiful person. She wished someone would love her like he did Juliet. She looked up for a moment and just daydreamed about her Romeo, whoever that may be, taking her up in his arms and whispering that he loved her. She smiled when she pictured herself saying, "I love you too."

Her daydreaming was interrupted suddenly by laughter and a female voice saying, "Oh Ian, that is so sweet, thank you, these roses are beautiful."

"I feel bad though," Ian replied, "They were the prettiest I could find, but they are nothing compared to your beauty, they aren't even close to beautiful enough."

"Ian! Don't be ridiculous, I love them," a small giggle.

Ian! Darcy looked up in shock; her best friend was kissing a beautiful young woman with long, delicate red curls. The woman wore a deep purple dress with sleeves not quite as long and draping as Darcy's. Ian wore a black tunic and a dark green velvet vest over it that knitted loosely together at the front. He also wore light brown trousers with his black hunting boots nearly coming up to his knees. His hair was short, brown, and stylish as usual.

The girl was Rose! She was someone who'd Darcy always thought of as her "sister" although they weren't related, and here she was kissing Ian! Why? Darcy loved him! She'd always thought he'd felt the same way! She felt so betrayed as she realized her two best friends had something with each other. In that moment, Rose became a foreign being to Darcy. Who was she, even? Did Darcy even really know her?

For a moment, Darcy just sat there, watching them, until suddenly, she lost it. She jumped up in a rage and threw the book down into the mud without a thought in a decidedly un-lady-like way. She burst.

"Ian! Rose! Why?! What-" she faltered, and in her miserable anger, she took off running, hiding her face, with tears streaming down her fair cheeks. She lifted her skirts, fisting her hands in them as she fled in hysterics.

"Darcy!" Rose called. "Darcy, wait!"

"Darcy, come back!" Ian added.

She ignored them and continued running. Why should she even listen?

o0o

When Darcy got home after running down a long country road, she stormed inside, slamming the heavy oak door powerfully behind her, somehow still having the energy to do so. She rudely ignored the greetings of her father and sister, running up the stairs to her room, slamming her door shut (yet another poor door was abused) and collapsing onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Finally the exhaustion of all that had happened and running, blinded by tears, all the way from town to her country home caught up with her.

This was the seventh time her heart had been broken, the seventh time she had been betrayed.

o0o

Meanwhile from Jotunhiem, a cold, snowy, dark place, Prince Loki of the Jotuns sat on his throne in the palace and watched Darcy sadly through an enchanted mirror. It pained him to see such a beautiful girl in such an awful state. He had been watching her for a long time, and he had seen her broken like this several times. For an inexplicable reason, a mortal had captured his attention. She was an interesting mortal indeed, confusing and extraordinary.

His heart went out to her with an ache. He wanted to help her, but she would never accept help from a creature like him. He was a Jotun, a Frost Giant, cursed and bound in this form, this blue, freezing, red eyed form with ridges and markings covering the whole of his body. His slicked back black hair nearly reached his shoulders.

Oh, this ugly, horrible thing. People, the mortals of Midgard and many other races of the Nine Realms, were scared of him and disgusted by him. Even Loki himself was. He hated himself on many different levels. She would too. There was no question about it. Loki pondered and pondered and dwelled on this fact, a small tear sliding down his frozen face. The tear froze on its way to the ground, the tiny piece of ice clinking as it landed on the equally icy blue palace floor.

The Prince stared in bewilderment. He was crying? For a mere mortal? Impossible.

And yet it was so.

Loki made up his clouded mind then that he was going to help this maiden and save her from anymore hurt. For when she hurt, it pained him as well. Him, the supposedly heartless ice Prince of Jotunheim.

The problem was he didn't know how.

And that was another strange thing this mortal did to him. Loki always knew how. But with her, he often found himself incapable.

o0o

Darcy cried until all her tears had been used up, and she continued to shake and make noises. Her sister, Jane, had long since joined her and was rubbing her back in a loving, motherly way. She sat beside her on her soft red stain sheets.

"Darcy... sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong," Jane said softly, gently. Darcy slowly sat up, at last somewhat calmed down, but the moment she looked at Jane, she was in tears again.

"Oh goodness, Jane, I can't take this!" Darcy buried her face into the shoulder of her sister's simple dark green dress and threw her arms around her. Jane hugged her tight and rocked her, rubbing her back.

Jane always knew what to do, no matter what.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jane urged. Darcy finally let go of her and sniffed.

"Ian...Rose…they're...I saw Ian, he…"

"What about Ian?" Jane remained concerned. And even more so, now.

"He and Rose are together! I feel so betrayed... I love Ian and Rose is supposed to be my best friend!" Darcy buried herself into Jane's shoulder and cried again.

"Oh Darcy, I'm so sorry," Jane said, suddenly at a loss of what more to do.

Darcy let go of Jane and sniffed.

"It's not your fault Jane, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm always fine," she hugged her dear older sister again before turning and lying down in her bed, "I'm just going to go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Okay sweetie, are you sure you'll be alright?"

Darcy simply nodded, avoiding Jane's eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, I'm always going to be here for you, Darce," she smiled softy as she used the pet name.

"I know, Jane," Darcy replied.

"You sleep well, then. See you in the morning," Jane said quietly.

"Goodnight," Darcy answered. Jane blew out the candles and Darcy listened as the door clicked closed. She just lay there, on her side, staring out the window into the dark as the rain pattered against the window. She didn't bother to change out of her day clothes. With a heavy heart, she finally fell asleep.

o0o

Loki walked slowly through the rainy night, in the same courtyard that Darcy had been in earlier. It was cold, and the cool droplets felt beautiful against Loki's already cold blue skin. He walked, downhearted, with his head hung, his red eyes kept fixed on the ground. His feet splashed through every puddle, freezing them, and thunder rumbled up above, causing him even more grief. He wore the deep brown furry skin of an animal tied around his waist and it nearly reached his knees. Loki's chest was bare, but he was not cold. The low temperatures on Midgard were feeble compared to those on Jotunheim.

Every time he heard the growl of thunder, he thought of his adoptive brother, Thor, and missed him greatly. Thor was one of the only beings that had actually cared about him. Loki had fled after he had discovered his true self and true parenting, and true reason why he had been "rescued" from the stone slab in the middle of Jotunheim as a baby. He had killed Laufey, his real father, and most of the other Frost Giants, while the few who had lived had dispersed where he knew not. So it was just him, alone, living in Jotunheim, too scared to ever go back to Asgard. Loki looked up at the dark sky, watching the rain from the clouds, sudden freezing tears mixing with raindrops.

Suddenly, he kicked something in one of the puddles. Loki stopped and bent down to pick up whatever it was, and he discovered it to be a soggy book. He ran his finger across the soggy leather cover and distinguished the title of the book to be "Romeo and Juliet." He realized with a jolt that it was the book Darcy always read. The book was soaked, and the pages and ink were probably all smudged and ruined, but that didn't matter to him. He was going to return it to her.

Loki tucked the book tightly into his chest and started to make his way toward the direction he thought was the way to Darcy's home. It was easier to find than he thought and at last the rather large home came into view. The front door was bolted, so of course, he could not go through there. So instead, he walked to the side of the house and looked for a way in, discovering a window on the second story where the window was swung wide open. Silly mortals.

Loki backed up a few paces and started to run toward it, and with a powerful leap, he managed to latch on to the windowsill and pull himself in. He was right beside a bed, and in it, a figure lay among the pillows. It was a woman, Loki knew, for his eyes had long adjusted to the dark and he could see clearly. He could even make out her facial features, it was Darcy. She lay asleep, looking so peaceful...but sad...though with beauty beyond compare. He nearly gasped at the stunning sight.

In person, she was the most beautiful creature Loki had ever seen. He longed to touch her, just once, but he knew if he did, he would give her a frost-burn. So, he just set the book on the bed table and pulled the covers farther over her.

"Someday Darcy, we'll meet," Loki said softly. He gazed at her a moment longer before he backed up and jumped out of the window, his heart aching from being so close, yet so terribly far.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N- Hello, dear friends, Luv2Dream1212 here! Here is the second chapter of mine and Daisainan Neko's collab, hope you enjoy it! don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Now, onward with the story! **

**-Luv**

* * *

Darcy awoke the next morning to a dim, lifeless grey seeping into her room. A look out her window told her of a darkened sky, promising to be another storm. _Thor must be grieving._ She thought. _I can't remember the last time I woke up to a clear blue sky._ Oh well. It didn't matter much to Darcy; she preferred cold, grey weather anyway. She lay in bed for a bit longer and gazed out her window, not wanting to get up, she didn't see a point. Anyway, her bedcovers were very warm, her bedcovers, she realized, had been pulled up over her. Someone has come in her room last night. She figured it was probably Jane or her godfather, Erik. It had to have been, no one else lived in their house. She scanned her eyes briefly about her grim, dull room. It hadn't changed, still the same old, boring room, though something about the side table was strange, there was a book on top of it. She knew she hadn't put it there.

She pushed back her covers and got up and walked toward the side table and stared at the book, her book, Romeo and Juliet. What? This was odd, she'd dropped it in a puddle in the courtyard, how did it get here? She ran her finger across the cover; the leather was soggy and freezing cold. She opened the book and flipped through the pages, soggy and flimsy; some of the corners were even frozen and broke off when she touched them. The ink on the bottoms and corners of the pages was all smudged. She sorrowfully touched it and found grey/black stained her finger. A small tear slid down her cheek onto the ruined pages.

Suddenly, there was a rapping at her door.

"Darcy, Darcy! You awake Darce?"

It was Jane. Startled, she slammed her book closed.

"Come in!" Darcy replied, setting her book into her side table drawer and slamming it shut and sat down on her bed.

"Good morning," Jane smiled. She was wearing a simply brown velvet dress and her hair was down.

Darcy managed a half-smile back.

"How are you feeling today?" Jane asked.

"Fine, I guess," Darcy replied.

Jane nodded, "Kettle's just boiled and Erik is making breakfast."

Darcy shook her head, "I'm fine."

"C'mon on Darcy, please, you have to have something; you already are so thin."

Darcy huffed, "Fine, Jane."

"That's what I like to hear. Get dressed and meet us downstairs," she exited.

Darcy stuck her tongue out after her sister. She then closed the door and went to her wardrobe, picking out a scarlet red velvet dress with sleeves that were tight until they came down to her mid arm and then extended out to draping, though not very long, just enough so you could see their black interior. She tightened the corset like top to her liking, tying the black strings tightly.

She then went to her vanity and sat down at her mirror and began to brush her now curly, sleep tousled hair. She was beautiful, very beautiful, but her grey-green eyes were dull and her gaze was miserable, and her lips were pulled in a miserable frown. She was indeed a sad woman. She brushed her hair until it was only in waves, and no longer in the poofy fluff-ball it had been before. She left it down, slipped on her black leather ankle boots, picked up her skirts and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning Darcy," called a jovial Erik from the table. He was in black trousers, black hunting boots, and a cotton brown, long-sleeved tunic that came down to just above his knees, and was cinched with a belt. He was, in general, a very happy, loud man with bright sparkling blue eyes and tousled hair that was blonde but greying quickly. His face had a few wrinkles of course, due to age.

Erik was the best friend of their father, and when their father was killed protecting the girls from an army of Frost Giants, Erik had taken them and raised them like his own, Darcy was five, Jane was ten. That was fifteen years ago, but yet, Darcy still loathed the Frost Giants because of it, as she was one to not easily forgive…or forget. With that thought in mind, she joined Erik at the table, sitting directly across from him as Jane walked over and set the three cups of tea down, and then she walked back to the cooking fire and brought the breakfast, eggs, sausage, and honey-cake French toast. Jane sat down beside Darcy and the three began to eat their breakfast.

They sat in silence for a while, until Erik said, "How are you today Darcy?"

"Better than yesterday."

"How come only "better"?"

"I'm just a little bit off, but I'll be fine."

"How so?"

"You know, just because…Life."

"Funny, puzzling thing it is," Erik commented. "….Life."

"Yeah," Darcy replied. The three resumed eating in an awkward silence until Erik, again, broke it.

"What are your plans today, Jane?"

"I'm going to head into town today to try and sell my embroidery," Jane answered with a bright smile on her face and an always-cheery tone, one which Darcy loved and hated. She loved seeing her sister happy, but deep down, she also hated it, she hated seeing people happy when she was not. It bothered her.

"That's good, how's that coming along anyway?" Erik asked.

"Amazing! I made a beautiful leaf and vine pattern into a quilt yesterday," Jane replied.

"I bet you'll get a lot of buyers then."

Jane smiled, then turned to her younger sister, "Darcy, you should join me too."

Darcy snapped back into reality, as she had been staring off into space, and nearly laughed out loud, "My embroidery? Never."

"Why not? Your embroidery is beautiful."

"No, it isn't. Yours is. Your embroidery is made in beautiful, carefully woven patterns, while mine are just abstract scenes from abstract places around London, as well as images no one will ever understand. I cannot sell them," Darcy answered.

"Well alright Darcy, whatever you say, but I still think they're beautiful," There was a small block of silence, "Will you at least come into town with me though?"

"Sure, if you want a pessimist around," Darcy replied grimly.

"Darce! Don't be ridiculous, you know I want you around," Jane replied.

"… Yet you don't deny that I am a pessimist."

"Darcy, you—" There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jane said, getting up from the table and walking through the tall archway that led down the hall to the front oaken door. She opened the door, and though she couldn't see her, Darcy listened.

"Oh, hello Ian."

Darcy's stomach did a flip.

"Good morning Jane, is Darcy in?"

Darcy peered through the archway and Jane looked back at her.

She shook her head, signed, and mouthed, "No."

Jane turned back toward the door and faced the handsome young man, "Umm, no, my apologies, Ian, she's still sleeping, she had a very trying day yesterday."

Jane faked a chuckled, but gullible Ian bought it.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief and her stomach knot ceased, Jane came to her rescue yet again, and she wouldn't have to face that back-stabber.

"Will you pass on a message to her then?" he asked.

Darcy's was all ears.

"Depends."

"Tell her I stopped by and that I am most sincerely sorry about yesterday."

Jane's smiling faced pulled into a frown, "Okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"You have a nice day."

Ian bowed low and kissed her hand, "You too, Miss Jane."

The door closed.

Darcy let out a huff and slumped down in her chair, rubbing her temple, a small tear sliding down her cheek. She felt a bit guilty now, but only a bit.

Jane came back through the archway, "That was Ian."

"I know," Darcy started to get up and head to the stairs.

"Darcy, where are you—" Jane started.

"I need a moment…a moment to—I'll be back," She was gone, running up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

Jane watched her go, her face twisting in sadness and hurt, she walked over to Erik who had stood up and through her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder and closing her eyes, "Oh, Father, what shall I do!? That poor girl!"

Erik embraced her and rubbed her back.

"There, there, my dear Jane…"

o0o

Loki watched from his throne as Darcy ran up the stairs, slamming shut her door and face-planting into her bed, in tears once more. Why was she so upset? Oh right, Ian came to pay a visit. That was not a good idea. _Stupid mortals._ He thought as his vision became blurred as tears streamed down his face. Seeing this girl in so much pain tortured him so. He longed to do something about it and he hated himself now even more…hated himself for feeling for this mere mortal…hated himself because he knew not what to do. Hated himself because she hurt so bad, and he could do nothing. He was a beast in this form. She would be terrified and loathing of him, he would only hurt her worse, as no matter how hard he tried, he could give no sympathy, even if he felt it, all the long years of his life living in a shadow had hardened him to... to ice cold.

"AGGGH!" He jumped up from the chair, throwing the mirror down. He then sent his fist through one of the glass windows and it broke with a shattering sound, the glass shards getting embedded in his fist. He ripped them out painfully, with fresh streams of blood, and let out cries of agony and distress as he flipped over the crystalline long table and then preceded into one of his seemingly regular temper tantrums; knocking over pictures and furniture and decorations, pretty much anything he could get his hands on.

Then he sat down in his throne again and slammed his wounded fist down on the arm of his throne, put the mirror down in his lap, covered his face with his hands and wept softly. Ice. Cold. Ugly. Useless.

o0o

"Oh Ian! Oh God, why Ian? Why did he have to come today!" Darcy yelled up at the ceiling through her wet tears, "He should've stayed away! I don't want anything to do with him!"

Then she got off her bed and threw down her candelabra, which made loud clang as it hit the floor, and all the candles fell out. Then she kicked her dresser and cried, "But I love him so! I feel guilty for putting on that episode…OH I LOVE HIM SO! I miss him…but he broke my heart…oh God, what shall I do!" she wailed as she rolled over on her bed and sobbed into her pillows. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She cried and cried and cried some more, when at last there came a gentle knock on her door.

"Darcy, Darcy love, may I come in?"

It was Jane. Darcy sniffled and sat up on her bed, regaining some composure.

"Yes, yes, you may," she said weakly, still in tears.

The door clicked open as the elder sister entered, sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry," Darcy apologized. "It's just, everything's so complicated."

She hugged her sister, pressing her cheek into the shoulder of her brown dress, sniffling. Jane rocked her again.

"It's okay, everything will be alright, you're alright," Jane continued rocking Darcy and hushed her gently, singing to her softly, an old song their long-deceased mother used to sing.

_In this desert land_

_I know some rain must fall_

_See where we began_

_We've come so far_

_On this harbor shore_

_We hear the ocean call_

_In our minds at war_

_We have so far to go_

_Shine with all the untold_

_Hold the light given unto you_

_Find the love to unfold_

_In this broken world we choose_

_In unending storms_

_We search for space to breathe_

_How our hearts are worn_

_We've come so far_

_In this desert_

_How we blossom and we cease_

_Tell your story now_

_We have so much to know_

_Shine with all the untold_

_Hold the light given unto you_

_Find the love to unfold_

_In this broken world we choose_

_Shine with all the untold_

_Hold the light given unto you_

_Find the love to unfold_

_In this broken world we choose._

_In this broken world, we choose..._

Darcy had stopped sniffling and now looked up into Jane's eyes with a weak, but real smile.

"Thank you, Jane." She said, "Thank you for always being there."

"Of course, now, what do you say we head off to town?"

"Yes."

o0o

* * *

**A/N: Daisainan Neko, signing in. I really just have one thing to say... Reviewers get one of Jane's embroideries, free of charge!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The town of London, of course, had little activity. It was a cold, rainy day, so most people were at home inside their houses with a warm hearth and little working. Those who were out, walked with their heads in their fur cloak-hoods, looking down at the ground to shade their face somewhat from the strong gusts of wind. It was also foggy, and the clouds hung so thick that they appeared as they could swallow you up.

Darcy and Jane could be seen, sitting in the back of one of the taxies, or horse-drawn carriages. They sat close together, wrapping their cloaks tightly around them.

"It's freezing," Jane shivered, blowing warm air into her cupped hands and rubbing them together, then putting them against her cheeks.

"This weather is perfect," Darcy replied. "It's the kind I like."

"Whatever makes you happy, Darce," Jane replied.

The two young women peered out the window of the carriage and watched the homes, shops and town roll by. A couple people could be seen walking down the wet, slippery sidewalks. One, a man, who looked about fifty years old was speed walking, making his way towards the blacksmith's shop, another, a young couple ran up and down the sidewalk, trying to get one of the carriages. Darcy turned away from the window until they passed them, then, a woman, somewhat plump, dragged her two teenaged daughters into the Taylor's shop. They also saw a woman scolding her two young sons; one who looked about ten with chubby cheeks and blonde hair, and a fair-faced black haired one who looked eight or nine, who were jumping in the largest puddles they could find, smiling and laughing.

"Once upon a time we were that young and carefree," Darcy sighed. "Sometimes I wish those days were still here, that I was still a child, no stress or disappointments to worry about."

"When we have children, we can enjoy those days," Jane said, accidentally out loud. She looked at Darcy, startled. "Oh…I'm…I didn't-"

"It's alright Jane," Darcy replied forlornly.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the shop. The carriage did a little spring as the driver jumped off and opened the door. Jane gathered the embroidery in her arms and wrapped it in the cloak, along with herself and stepped down the stairs delicately, Darcy following by taking up her dress skirts and doing a small spring off the four short steps, landing with a different grace than Jane onto the street.

"Thank you, sir," Jane said.

The driver bowed low, and the sisters curtsied.

"Good day, ladies," He said, climbing back onto the driver's seat, clicking his whip, and taking off.

In an uncomfortable silence, Jane and Darcy walked out of the street onto the side-walk, toward the shop. Darcy pushed open the door and the small bell tinkled as the girls walked inside, the shop owner, a middle-aged woman with brown hair in a braid, wearing a simple light blue dress with a white under layer, white sleeves and a white bonnet greeted them from behind a counter.

"Hello, young ladies, how might I be of assistance to you today?" she asked. She was a smiling woman and she had a kind face.

"Hello, Ms. Brunhild."

"Ahh, Jane, good to see such a familiar face on this dreary day!" The woman stepped out from behind the counter and noticed Darcy. "And this must be your sister, Darcy! Hello child! Such a fine face you've got," She curtsied.

Darcy smiled weakly, turning a bit pink in the cheeks, "Why thank you Ms. Brunhild."

"Just Merriam, please," the woman smiled wider. "Every time she comes here, your sister always talks about you an Ol' Erik. How's the chap, by the way?" she asked. "Is he well?"

"Yes, very well," Jane smiled back.

"Well," Merriam walked back to the counter and tapped it with her fingers. "Show me what you've got for me today."

Jane set folded embroidery on the counter, "Some embroidered quilts and tapestries."

Merriam started to briefly look through them, her smiling seeming to grow after each.

"These are all very beautiful, Jane."

"I was hoping you could sell them in your shop."

"Why yes, I could hang them up along the back wall. What do you want for them?"

"As much as I can get."

"Alright," she went behind the counter and produced a bag of coins. "Here, that should be enough shillings to buy yourselves a new dress each."

Jane gratefully took the money, "Thank you Merriam," she smiled.

"Of course, child, any time."

Jane handed the money to Darcy along with some extra. "There you go Darce, go ahead and go buy yourself something, it's all yours."

"Jane, no, I can't—"

"Take it Darcy," Jane said, forcing it into her hand. "It's nothing, I promise."

Darcy threw her arms around her sister and embraced her, "Thank you, Jane."

"And another thing before you go," she handed her a folded piece of paper. "That's a list of things we need, can you go pick them up?"

"Of course," She tucked the money and paper away into her small knitted, embroidered satchel, put on her cloak hood , wrapped he cloak tightly around her, and headed towards the door.

"Be back here soon, Darcy, and be careful," Jane called after her.

"I will. Farewell Jane, farewell, Merriam," She pushed open the door and was gone without curtsying and she started down the sidewalk, deciding not to take a cab, as said before; Darcy loved this kind of weather. It was cold, foggy, and dreary, and rain still fell, but not as heavily as it had before. She was headed to the courtyard, of course, as that was where all the food markets, bakeries and things were, as well as the biggest book store in town.

The streets appeared to be dead. There was no one out. It was a Ghost Town. That was fine with Darcy; she preferred to be alone anyway. Being alone meant she had the company of only her thoughts, and she liked it that way. She walked with her head down, as the harsh, biting wind gusts blew about her face, pulling out bits and strands of her hair from the shelter of her hood.

She walked for ages it seemed, in silence, listening to the rain slapping the streets, roofs and sidewalks, creating a sort of melodic pitter-patter sound. Darcy loved it. Besides for her sister and godfather, and Romeo and Juliet, that was the only thing she loved. She cared not for pretty dresses, nor for her own appearance, at least not much. She didn't like people, that was for sure. She thought that, aside from a few of them, most were ruthless, untrustworthy, and stupid creatures. Seven times they had proven so, seven times meant it was true, and for that, Darcy hated them.

o0o

Loki sat on the throne, staring solemnly at the mirror, watching Darcy again. He had at last calmed down from his temper tantrum, and his injured hand was stitched up and wrapped in bandages, all he had done himself. The palace had been cleaned up as well. Loki soon grew tiresome and watching Darcy was making him sad and angry all over again. He couldn't help her, there was just no way. He sighed deeply, another tear falling down his cheek. It caused him anger. He had shed more tears on this account than he thought he ever had. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, cursing himself, once again, for crying for this mortal.

A whimpering sounded from the base of his throne and large paws were placed upon the knees of Loki's fur pants, followed by a short yip. Loki gazed down at the creature; it was a large grey wolf with a reddish tint to her fur and amber eyes full of concern. He ran his fingers about her ears, for once, enjoying the warmth that came from her; she was one of the few living things he could touch without burning them. She was the only other living thing here.

"Hello, Sköllia," He murmured softly. "Hello, She-Wolf who chased the Sun."

She whimpered softly and rested her face in her paws, gazing up at him, her bushy tail wagging behind her.

"What should I do Sköllia?" he asked. "I want to help her, because I love her. But she won't accept me. No one accepts me. She would scream the moment she saw me."

Sköllia locked her intense amber gaze with his sorrowful red one; she understood every word he said and wanted to help him.

_You need to stop talking like that,_ said her voice in his head.

_But I can't, you and I both no it's true,_ his own replied.

_But every time you say it or think it you are hurting yourself._

_That's the point. I hate myself, Sköllia; I want to die like all the rest of them. I want to burn. I want to be in pain._

_No you don't,_ the she-wolf replied. _You want to be loved and accepted. By her._ She put an emphasis on the "her".

_Stop! It's not going to happen, so I might as well just die!_ Loki's voice exploded.

Sköllia whimpered and put her ears back, putting her tail between her legs.

_Alright, fine, if I can't convince you, I know someone who will,_ the wolf dropped to all fours, turned tail and jumped through the gaping window, into the snowy darkness. Loki stood up and ran to the window, calling out to her:

"Sköllia wait!" he shouted. But she was gone. He kicked the wall and sat back down on the throne, putting his head in his hands, shedding more tears.

o0o

Sköllia ran through Jotunheim quickly, her task being all that was on her mind. She was heading towards the Bifrost, trying to move as quickly as she could, trying to spare as much time as possible. When she got to the location, she stood on a large flat rock and barked up at the empty sky, calling for Heimdall.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost! Hurry! It is urgent," Her barks and howls were saying. She waited for a bit in silence before the large portal opened up and she jumped in. When he saw her, the gate keeper crouched down to her level and took up her face, looking into her eyes, amber gaze to amber gaze, just as Loki had done.

_What is wrong Sköllia?_ He asked.

_Heimdall, its Loki. He needs help…but he won't listen to me. I need to speak with Thor._

o0o

Thor let out another yell as he exploded into another temper tantrum. This was his fifth one that had happened to him in the hour. He couldn't take it. Everyone was positive Loki was dead.

"The fool shouldn't have run off!" he thundered loudly. "Now he's been killed…he's dead!"

He face-planted into his bed and broke down into angry, miserable tears.

"LOKI! LOKI!" he called through his weeping, as if hoping his little brother could hear him, even though he knew it wasn't possible. He wrapped himself in the familiar green cape he had managed to smuggle from Loki's old bedroom and inhaled the scent, his brother's scent, one which he missed so much. He also cradled the gold helm, burying his nose in the cold, stinking metallic, tears drenching it. He was in so much pain he couldn't describe it. He hurt so bad, physically and emotionally, more than he ever had. More and more tears fell, more than he thought he had inside him. He was more sensitive than one would ever expect.

There was a knock at his door, "Thor?"

It was Frigga.

"I wish to be alone now, Mother," Thor replied.

"Love, someone is here to see you," Thor sat up suddenly, thinking immediately of who it might be.

"Send them in then," He replied, putting down the helm and cape, wiping his tears, attempting to regain some composure. The door open and to Thor's surprise, entering his bedroom was a large grey she-wolf with a reddish tint.

"Don't worry; she's not going to hurt you," Frigga said. "She's here to speak with you."

"How do I speak to a wolf?"

"Take up her face in your hands and look into her eyes," His mother replied, closing the door softly with a gentle, knowing smile. She had seen his eyes, red from crying.

"That's it then?" he studied the wolf carefully, her amber eyes burning through him, yet they were kind and sympathetic and held a grace one could not explain.

She leapt onto the bed and set her paws on his knees, gazing up at him. He studied her puzzlingly before taking her face in his hands, as gently as he could. He suddenly heard a female voice speak in his head, it was a beautiful voice like running water over smooth stones in a brook and he guessed it belonged to her.

_I am Sköllia and I came here to talk to you on account of your brother._

_You have news of him?_ Thor replied with his own mind, feeling anxious and excited at the same time.

_I live with him._

_ He's alive? _Thor couldn't keep the shock from his mind-voice.

_Yes._

Thor put on a wide smile like sun streaming through translucent white curtains, _He's alive! He's alive!_

_I regret to say that he is not well. He speaks often of death…his death, and he wishes he were dead._

_ Why would he say such a horrible thing? _Thor's heart lurched to his throat.

_He hates himself. He's said it. He thinks he is ugly, cold, and useless._

_He's one of the sweetest beings I ever knew! _Thor's eyebrows creased together, the devotion and concern clear in his tone and eyes.

_He doesn't seem to think that. And another thing…he's in love…he's in love with mortal that is a lot like him; unhappy, angry, depressed. He wants more than anything to help her, but he hates what he is, he hates having feelings for her and he thinks she would never accept him because of the way he is._

Tears stung in Thor's eyes, _Oh, Loki…_

_He needs you. He won't listen to me when I try to tell him to take a chance with the mortal and all these horrible emotions, feelings—whatever they are… will go away. I need you to help me convince him. He needs you._

_Where is he? _Thor's mind-voice became urgent.

_The Jotunheim._

_Jotunheim? What is he doing there? _Concern mixed with confusion.

_He…_ She trailed off, _…You'll see, but we need to go, now._

_Okay, just let me grab a few things._

Thor let go of her, grabbed his fur cloak from his wardrobe, then picked up Mjolnir, as well as Loki's things, and readied himself to go with the she-wolf.

* * *

**A/N- Hello dear readers! Luv2Dream1212 riding in! So, that was our third chapter. I promise you all this story will pick up speed soon. So please, bear with us. We are both devoting a majority...if not all our free time to this one. So, stay tuned, and don't forget to follow, favorite...and please, please, review!**

**-Luv**

**P.S.- EDUCATION TIME! (don't worry, it's interesting :D). Just thought i'd give you a little information on the name of Loki's wolf, Sköllia. I actually created myself by combining a couple wolf names. I looked up "Wolf Names" on Google and found a website that had a list of 200 wolf names and meanings. The first part of the name; Sköll, is Norse, (if you're not familiar, Loki and Thor are from Norse Mythology), and it means, "a wolf that chased the Sun", and the last part of the name, "ia" is the ending for the Wolf name, "Accalia", which means "She Wolf", so together, the name I created; "Sköllia", means "A she-wolf that chased the Sun". **

* * *

**A/N: DN again! Reviewers get telepathic wolf-powers! If that isn't motivation, I don't know what is.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** WARNING**: **Suicide Attempt.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Luv here! Here is our fourth chapter. Sorry this took a while, Finals week is busy, busy, busy. Anyway, tomorrow's our last day before our Winter break, so updates shall be more frequent. Enjoy this chapter, and Happy Holidays! **

**-Luv **

* * *

Thor flew from the palace to the very edge of Asgard to the location of the Bifrost with Sköllia under his arm. He landed, with an un-Thor-like gracefulness, and then he strutted side by side with the wolf toward Heimdall and approached him.

"Heimdall, take us to Jotunhiem," Thor said.

"As you wish," replied the gatekeeper, performing the ritual that allowed the transportation to the next world.

"Safe travels," The gatekeeper said as the Bifrost sucked them up into its void. It was a quick transportation, and when the void opened up, they found themselves back in cold, dark Jotunhiem.

Thor pulled his fur cloak tighter about him as the wolf led him through the snowy forests and eerie ruins of Jotunhiem. Soon a huge, dark, looming ice palace appeared. Sköllia stopped and yipped at the palace, as if to say, "This way, please."

She then took off toward it, running around the side of it and jumping through a broken window, entering the throne room. Thor followed her and was just able to squeeze himself through. Thor's eyes widened as he looked about the dark icy interior; things had been knocked over and scattered about, and the long crystalline table was overturned on its side, along with all the chairs. There was a puddle of frozen blood on the icy floor and in the throne, a hand-mirror lay face-down. Thor picked it up, the cold metallic nearly numbing his hand. There was a long, ugly crack in the glass part of it, so he guessed it had been thrown down.

Sköllia brushed her side against his leg. He put his hand onto her soft, warm head and stared down into her eyes and heard her voice say, _That's the mirror Loki looks through to watch his mortal._

Thor studied the mirror closely, staring sorrowfully at the crack, when suddenly, it began to churn wild colors, and a vision appeared, it was a vision of his little brother, he was alive and appeared unhurt, but he looked different…he was an icy blue, with notches, ridges, and markings about his body…he was a…a…a Frost Giant! Thor's little brother was a Frost Giant! That's why he had run off! He saw that Loki was deep within the snowy woods they had been through earlier, on his hands in knees, his head down. He wore a garment that appeared to look like some skin of an animal tied around his waist as well as a fur cloak, "Forgive me, Brother," He said.

Thor's eyes were glued to the image. Then Loki kneeled in the snow, and scanned his red eyes about, and Thor nearly started to cry, the face of his brother was pained and depressed and tears were streaming down his frozen blue face. "Forgive me, Brother, I will not cause you any more pain." He pulled something from the shelter of his cloak and Thor realized it to be one of his daggers. He held it in attack position, and then he briefly touched it to his bare chest where his heart was before raising it up, ready to thrust it into his chest and take his own life.

"LOKI NO!" Thor dropped the mirror and ran out of the palace, with the wolf following closely behind. He picked her up in his arm and spun Mjolnir with the other, and they took off, getting to the forest in double time, landing right where Loki was. Thor put down Sköllia and ran toward Loki's hunched over form, calling out, "LOKI! LOKI DON'T YOU DARE!"

He tackled his brother, causing the dagger and Mjolnir to fall out of reach, feeling a freezing sensation rip throughout his body as they landed. They rolled as they landed side by side and Loki sat up, his eyes blazing with confused, insane, fury. He pinned Thor down into the snow and pulled out his other dagger, holding it, ready to thrust it forward and kill Thor. Then suddenly, his sanity returned, and he realized what he could've done. Fresh tears came into both their eyes and Loki got off of Thor and put his dagger away, sitting down in the snow and hanging his head, crying. Thor got up, recovering from the sudden shock. Loki looked up at him.

"I'm dangerous, Brother," he said through his sobs. "You never should have…should have…." He was crying too hard to finish.

Thor dropped to his knees beside his brother and pulled him into a gentle but tight embrace. Loki's frozen body nearly numbed him, but somewhat ceased as Thor's muscular chest touched him and turned him back to his Asgardian form. Loki buried his face into his brother's shoulder and wept and wept, wept away everything. Thor just rocked him and pressed his nose into his black hair.

"Shh, shh, I'm here, I've got you, you're alright, you're alright…" Thor's voice trailed away as he started again with his own tears, clutching his baby brother, rocking him, refusing to let go. He cared not if his brother was a Jotun, he was still his brother, and he loved him no matter what, even when no one else did, he loved him, he would always love him, he was his little brother. At last the reunited brothers let go of one another and stood up, and Loki turned back into his Jotun form.

"We should head back," he said, sniffling. "There's a blizzard starting up soon."

_He's right, _Sköllia said, after threading her way underneath Thor's frozen fingers and gazing up at him. _We should head back, anyway, we've got things to take care of._

She blinked twice before heading off toward the direction of the palace. He watched her go.

"Come on then," he said, turning to his brother.

Loki nodded before trying to step off, though the moment he took a step, he buckled to the ground. Thor kneeled down beside him, his hands supporting his back, turning him back to his Asgardian form again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"A bit? You can't even walk!" Thor replied, jumping into "big brother" mode. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"I don't."

"You don't sleep? Well, no wonder why! You're suffering from sleep deprivation! Don't move I'll carry you," Thor said, getting to his hands and knees. "C'mon, get on my back."

"That won't be necessary—"

Thor gave him a questioning look, "Loki?"

The latter smiled at his brother's ambition, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

He started to stagger towards him, climbing on his back. Thor stood up, piggybacking Loki all the way back to the palace.

o0o

When they arrived at the palace, Sköllia was sitting up on her haunches, studying them, and then barking at them.

"Hey, don't be like that." Loki said.

"What'd she say?" Thor asked.

"About time you showed up. A little late, don't you think?" Loki answered.

"Rude," Thor commented. Sköllia barked, tossed her head, and gave her tale a flick.

"And attitude isn't welcomed either," Loki said as Thor set the mirror on the arm of the throne and sat him down. He turned back to his Jotun form.

"A apologize for the mess, brother," Loki said, once again returning to his saddened state. "I hadn't planned on your coming."

"That's okay, Brother, I've had my fair share of temper tantrums as well."

Loki replied, sounding suspicious and defeated, "How-how did you know that this was because of a temper tantrum?"

"Sköllia told me everything."

Loki nodded, and forced the tears that were threatening to cloud his eyes away.

"She tells me that a mortal has captured your interest, a mortal who is a lot like you; sad, depressed…angry. You want to help her but you're afraid. Afraid she'll scream when she looks at you."

"Yes, she is beautiful…but in so much pain I can't take it. I want to help her…I really do…but…look at me, Brother. I'm a beast. I'm horrid, ugly, cold-hearted, and useless!" his voice was rising.

Thor held out his hand to calm him, "No, no Loki, you aren't. You are one of the sweetest beings I know. What should it matter if you look the way you do? Isn't it supposed to be about personality, and not looks?"

"That's easy for you to say, Thor. You are handsome and charming; all the women in Asgard are after you."

"Loki—"

"…Face it, Brother. It's never going to happen. I'll always be nothing but a beast. Nothing will ever change that."

For a moment, Thor was at a loss for words, then he said, "You need to stop talking like that Loki. If this girl is the way you tell me, I would think then, she cares not for looks, but for a man who will love her no matter what. A man with a beautiful soul that treats her like royalty, what should it matter what they look like?"

"Thor, I'm not a man! I am a Jotun! A monster, a beast, a—"

"USE YOUR ILLUSIONS THEN!" Thor exploded, silencing his brother. Loki looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Thor said quietly. "But I don't know what else to tell you. I can't change your opinion of yourself. So, if you honestly feel that self-conscious, go ahead, use an illusion to make yourself human. Turn yourself back into your Asgardian form. Go to Midgard and meet her. Speak to her. Make her feel good. Charm her. Be your sweet, kind-hearted self. Be who I know you are."

"And what? Lie to her? How can I be my true self if I'm not even in my true form?"

Thor chuckled, "You must really care for her, this mortal. Considering that you don't even want to pull a trick on her, O God of Mischief and Lies."

"Just because I am doesn't mean everything I do have to be mischief or lying," Loki replied. "But, dear Brother, now that I think of it, it seems the only way that would work. Okay."

He stood up and turned himself back to his Asgardian form, "Well, then, I guess I prepare myself to got to Midgard."

o0o

At last the familiar sound of the fountain, and the rain hitting the cobblestones could be heard. Darcy lifted her head to see the courtyard, which normally would have been packed with people, yet it was dead. She crossed toward it and when she got there, just stood for a moment in front of the fountain, and enjoyed the silence. She started walking again and her feet led her to the bookstore. She pushed open the door, the bell chiming as she entered. A man was sitting at the counter, and stood up when she entered.

"Hello Darcy!" he called. He was and older man, short with a round body, kind of like a dwarf. He had sparkling grey-green eyes and a white, grey-flecked beard that was clipped short. He had blonde hair that was losing its color….So it was almost white and it came down to his shoulders, though now was tied in a small pigtail. He wore brown trousers and black saddle shoes with a green tunic over a white and yellow, puffy-sleeved striped shirt. He also wore small pair of spectacles perched at the bridge of his nose held by a chain, along with a bright smile. This was Mr. Walter Cromwell, the bookkeeper.

"How fares thee today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Cromwell. Yourself?"

"Ahh, yes, I heard about what happened yesterday, I'm terribly sorry," He said, getting off track, which the jovial man had a habit of doing.

"It's fine," Darcy replied, frowning a bit.

"…Oh, and I am well," Mr. Cromwell added.

Darcy chuckled, grinning a bit.

"What can I assist you with?" he asked.

"I need a new copy of Romeo and Juliet," She answered. "My other one was dropped in a puddle."

"Alright, I think I have one in the back. I'll go get it for you; you just look around here okay? I'll give you another book, free of charge, since you are my favorite customer."

Then off he went, humming to himself.

Darcy watched him go before looking around at the tall shelves at all the various books. Darcy loved all kinds of books, though she most adored poetry and stories of romance and tragedy. So, she found herself climbing a ladder to reach the topmost shelf, where all the poetry was held. She searched through all the titles until she found the epics. To most, these long poems were completely boring, too difficult to read, and a waste of time, but Darcy, she loved them. She loved the imagery and the diction, as well as the fact that she had to read and re-read them so she could understand what they meant. She soon came across one she hadn't yet read; Beowulf. She had heard of it, though she had never bothered to look at it. She opened the cover to the first page, and was instantly drawn in by the first part:

_LO, praise of the prowess of people-kings_

_of spear-armed Danes, in days long sped,_

_we have heard, and what honor the athelings won!_

_Oft Scyld the Scefing from squadroned foes,_

_from many a tribe, the mead-bench tore,_

_awing the earls. Since erst he lay_

_friendless, a foundling, fate repaid him:_

_for he waxed under welkin, in wealth he throve,_

_till before him the folk, both far and near,_

_who house by the whale-path, heard his mandate,_

_gave him gifts: a good king he!_

_To him an heir was afterward born,_

_a son in his halls, whom heaven sent_

_to favor the folk, feeling their woe_

_that erst they had lacked an earl for leader_

_so long a while; the Lord endowed him,_

_the Wielder of Wonder, with world's renown._

_Famed was this Beowulf:[1] far flew the boast of him,_

_son of Scyld, in the Scandian lands._

-From_ Beowulf_

Darcy closed the book and put it under her arm, it sounded very interesting to her, and the diction was phenomenal. She climbed down the ladder and found her feet leading her towards the romance and tragedy books. _All romances should end in tragedy. They are a tragedy_. She thought bitterly and she roughly searched through them until she found one called _Tristan and Isolde_. Now she had heard of this one, and knew that it was a legend, which was another thing she loved. She put that on top of Beowulf and started toward the next shelf. That was when Mr. Cromwell came out from the back, walking over to Darcy, "Here you go, lass, this was my last one."

"Thank you," Darcy replied, taking the book from him.

"Ahh, I see you found a couple more books for yourself."

Darcy looked down at them, "Yes, I did."

"Well, they're yours free of charge, so as long as you pay for that one," He pointed to Romeo and Juliet.

"Okay, I will, thank you very much, good sir," Darcy send, handing him the money.

"Don't mention it," He said, taking the coins.

"Well, I'm off to the market," She said, heading toward the door.

"Take care of yourself now, young lady," He called after her.

"I will. Goodbye Mr. Cromwell."

"Farewell, child!" he called after her.

She held the books close to her in one arm and pushed open the door, welcomed back into the outdoors with a fresh, freezing, strong gust of wind blowing in her face. She wrapped her cloak about herself tightly. The rain was not fierce and pouring as it had been earlier, though it still fell in cool droplets. It was also cold and windy and a slight "after the rain" smell could be scented in the air, signaling that the rain would soon come to a stop. Darcy inhaled the scent before making her way towards all the food markets.

o0o

Midgard London was strangely quiet. Loki walked alone along the silent streets, listening to the rain. It was strange being there in daylight, though the dreary, cold air still cast its dimness throughout the town, which made him feel a bit safer. He was in his Asgardian form, of course. His attire consisted of black trousers and black boots, a black shirt and over that, a somewhat thick, cotton, green long-sleeved tunic that came down to just above his knees cinched at the waist with a belt. Over that, he wore a black hooded cloak, and as of now, the hood was on his head, shadowing his emerald green eyes. He looked human. Except for the fact that he was quite tall, he would not be thought of as a Frost Giant if you were to look at him.

His feet found their way into the large cobblestone courtyard, the one that Darcy loved so much. He sighted the beloved fountain and decided to sit down there. The noise of the water, as well as the cool air from it, morphed with the cold, biting air and the sound of the rain, making a relaxed, cold environment. Perfect for a Jotun. From where he was sitting, he could see all 'round him. The courtyard was completely empty. He let out a frustrated huff; he had hoped he'd see Darcy today. She was in town, he knew, for he had been watching her through the mirror earlier. She'd come to town with her sister, wait, what was her name? Right. She was called Jane. However, by the looks of things, she wasn't in the courtyard. He wished more than anything that she would be here.

_She could be in one of the shops, _he thought hopefully. He peered around, scanning the perimeter for her. He huffed again in frustration, then took the mirror from the shelter of his cloak and looked into the cracked glass. It started to churn colors and showed the inside of what looked like a bakery. She was in there, talking to the baker. Loki watched as she paid the woman and was handed a basket of breads. She carried the basket in the crook of her arm, as were hands were already full of other things. She carried two books and a dress in one of her arms, as well as a basket of sewing supplies in her other hand and a plump satchel over her shoulder. The poor girl's hands looked very full, and everything was going to get wet the moment she stepped out into the rain. The vision faded as Loki heard the chiming of a small bell and she appeared out of the bakery. He started to get up, ready to walk up to her and take some of the things from her, but he was stopped as a young, handsome man ran up toward her, it was Ian.

"Darcy, Darcy, there you are!" He said. She stopped, looking through her load to see him.

"I'm surprised to see you Ian," She said with fake happiness, though she looked ready to either explode or burst into tears.

"You look like you've got your hands full there, do you want some help?"

"I'm fine, I think I can manage," she replied with slight hostility, clearly not wanting to accept help from the man who'd broken her heart.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," She said with attitude, pushing past him, nearly dropping her things.

"Well, alright, farewell, Darcy," he said, bowing and entering the bakery.

Loki watched as Darcy made her way toward the fountain, and sat down a little bit away from him, clearly not noticing he was there.

"My goodness," she said to herself. "I already have so much luggage and I still have more things to get! I really wish Jane were here right now to help me carry all of this."

She opened up a folded piece of paper and started reading off of it, "Meats, fish, milk, herbs, vegetables, fruits, cider, wine, and blimey, we're out of tea bags!" she angrily crumpled up the paper and shoved it back into her small satchel, "I really wish someone was here to help. I shouldn't have turned away Ian! No matter how much it hurts me to just be around him, I should have accepted his help!"

This was Loki's moment. He scooted over to her side, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear you grumbling to yourself about having your hands full." Darcy jumped and turned her head, finding a strange man now sitting beside her. He was wearing his cloak-hood, so his facial features were shadowed, though she could see sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Hello," she didn't sound very friendly. "I don't believe I recognize you, though it is difficult to tell, I can't see your facial features when their masked and shadowed by that hood."

"My apologies," He took off the cloak hood, revealing a rather handsome, young face of a man about her age, only a bit older. She locked her gazed with him for a moment, just gazing into his beautiful eyes, until she bashfully looked away.

"You are troubled, no doubt?" Loki asked.

"Yes, quite, actually, though right now, I'm just trying to figure out what to do about all my luggage."

"I would gladly help you carry something, if you'll let me."

She studied him for a moment, distrust clear in her eyes.

"I promise I won't take anything," he said sincerely, reading her mind.

"Okay, fine," She handed over the dress, books, and sewing equipment, about half of the things she had.

Loki took them, holding the books in his arm and slinging the dress over his shoulder, carrying the sewing basket in his other hand, protecting them with in his cloak.

"C'mon, we have some walking to do," Darcy said. "I have to be meeting my sister soon, so I must hurry up." She got up from the fountain and they walked side by side in an awkward silence until at last, Darcy started a conversation:

"I've never seen you before, are you from around?"

Loki shook his head, "No, I come from a long way, so far that some would even say I'm from another Realm."

"You mean like Asgard?" she questioned.

_How did she know that!?_ He nodded. "Yes, like Asgard."

She chuckled.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Of course I don't, I know men make up wild stories to impress women."

_What?_ Loki didn't understand.

"You have a name, Asgardian?" she put and emphasis on the word "Asgardian."

"Lazarus," Loki replied, not wanting to give his true name.

"Lazarus? Like the man from the Bible?"

"Yes," Loki replied after a few moments.

"You don't know who I' m talking about do you?"

"No, not really."

Darcy chuckled.

"You think me strange, don't you?"

"A little bit, but I like strange…strange is good," Darcy replied. "…Ahh, here's the butcher's place, come, Lazarus, we've got to pick up some meats."

She stopped in front of the door and Loki pushed it open.

"Thank you, sir," She said.

o0o

A couple of hours had passed and the rain was completely done, though the day was still of a grey dreariness. Darcy and Loki made their way out of the final shop, ready to head back. Darcy, for once, was smiling and chuckling as she talked with him, and Loki was as well. They were engaged in a lively conversation as they made their way toward the quilt shop when they were stopped by a young female voice calling from behind.

"Darcy, Darcy!" Darcy grumbled under her breath and turned to meet a beautiful young woman with delicate red curls.

"Rose!" Darcy said with fake happiness and a fake smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said, embracing Darcy with a bone-crushing hug. "And you?"

"I'm alright."

"Hey, listen, sorry you had to see what you saw yesterday, Ian I—we're just sort of, you know, perfect."

"Nope, it's perfectly fine," Darcy replied, holding out her hand.

"Good, because it's official between us."

"Congratulations," Darcy replied with mock admiration, wanting this girl to leave.

"Anyway, I hope you'll be alright with that," Rose said. "Oh, looks like you've found yourself someone already," she commented, noticing Loki, "Good then, no worries. No hard feelings, right Darce?"

"I suppose not…shouldn't you be getting back to Ian?"

"Ahh, yes, of course, if I can find him," The girl turned with a majestic flip of her perfect hair, took up her skirts, and was gone.

"And that, Lazarus, is Ian's bonnie lass," Darcy said with a bite in her tone. "Anyway, we should keep going."

Darcy took off speed walking, despite the luggage in her arms, Loki following, thinking about his dislike towards this "Rose" figure.

o0o

When they had gotten to the quilt shop, they found a very large crowd had gathered.

"Excuse me, sorry, coming through," Darcy said as the pair made their way into the shop. Darcy found Jane and said, "Sister, what's all the—" she stop midsentence when she saw it…the embroidered tapestry that the crowd was abuzz about…the perfectly threaded tapestry of Jane and Darcy's father battling with the Frost king, Laufey…. Darcy's tapestry.

Darcy stared wide-eyed at it, anger boiling up inside her, and Loki, staring at it too, felt a huge knot form in his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Luv2Dream1212 here! How's the Cliff hanger for you all? Told you this story would pick up. I hope you all enjoyed and were impacted by the brotherly feels...because...and I speak for both me and the Kitty... we were nearly blinded by tears writing them. Reviews and feedback are most welcome..by the way, I just thought i'd point out that Skollia bites people who don't review...just kidding, but she might not like you...anyway.. Another update will be soon!**

**-Luv**

* * *

**A/N: Kitty here. Review and you have every right to proscribe dear Lokitty some medication :(**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello our darling readers! Sorry this took a while...we've been busy with stuff. More chapters soon to come! Stay tuned! And review please. **

**-Luv **

**PS: The author's not at the end is by our dear Kitty :) **

* * *

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed. "Why in Heaven's name did you put that up?! I thought I said none of my tapestries were to be sold!"

"I'm sorry, Darcy, I didn't—"

"'Sorry' doesn't work Jane! This tapestry is supposed to be private… for me and only me! Not for the whole of London to see!" Tears were streaming down Darcy's face.

"Darcy…"

"You told me you wouldn't take any of my tapestries, Jane! You promised me!"

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed. "Listen to me, for Christ's sake!"

"No, I don't want to listen to you Jane!" Darcy ripped the tapestry off the wall, causing gasps from the crowd, then folded it up and threw it at Loki, who caught it miserably, feeling the knot tighten. "This tapestry has no business being here!" Darcy boomed.

"DARCY!" Jane yelled, using her loudest voice.

The younger sister stopped and backed away, seeming to shrink down her size.

"Darcy, I'm sorry, it got in the pile by mistake," Jane said, calming down. "Ms. Brunhild was helping me put them up, and she hung it. I was going to take it down, but I didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful, anyway, a small crowd had gathered and I decided to leave it up, because it's so beautiful and attracted attention to the rest of the tapestries too."

"So… you used it… as bribery… to attract attention? Jane! How could you!? I can't believe you! After you promised that—"

"Darce, I'm so sorry," tears were starting to well up in the elder sister's eyes. "If I had known you—" But Darcy had already yanked her tapestry out of Loki's hands, turned tail and was pushing her way through the crowd, running fast, despite the things in her arms.

"Darcy, wait, come back, I'm sorry… Darce…" Jane took off after her sister, leaving behind the tapestries, flying through the crowd, and leaving Loki standing in the dust, baffled, unable to speak.

o0o

Darcy ran all the way back home, her face hot with salty tears, hidden by the load she carried, but not completely, as her sobs were noisy. Her sight was blinded, and she tripped on a nook in the dusty, dirt road with an 'oof' and fell forward, her luggage flying out of her arms and hitting the ground with a clatter, dirtying and tearing her dress, as well as scraping her hands, knees and elbows. She sat up miserably in the middle of the road and hid her face in her hands, crying noisily into her bloody knees. Suddenly, she heard the trampling of horse hooves against the dirt road and the rattily wheels of a carriage, approaching fast. She stopped crying for a moment to look up… the carriage was flying towards her. She watched in fear, staring at it… like a deer in the headlights… unable to move… frozen with fear. Her heart beat was all she could hear, a dull roar in her ears, as her heart leapt to her throat and she was robbed of all breath. It repeated in her head like a mantra as she stared, wide-eyed, unable to do anything… 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to diediediedie–'

"DARCY! DARCY LOOK OUT!" she felt another body slam against her, knocking her off the road, then she heard a scream, and the frightened whinny of a horse.

Darcy slid across the dirt roughly, scraping herself up even more and grunting. She got up swiftly and looked at the road just in time to see an empty cab speed by, running over the body in the dust, and then disappearing.

The cabby, who had fallen, though remained unharmed, was kneeling over the broken body and crying in agony, "What have I done…oh dear, what have I done!"

Darcy got up quickly and joined him at the still figure's side. The body was broken, and the horse's hooves and carriage wheels imprinted over her stomach and chest, bleeding through her dress, and she had several broken ribs. The arms appeared to be twisted at unnatural angles and the entire body was so abnormally still. The face was bashed up, due to the horse's hooves, and she bled from the corner of her mouth, though the features could still be made out, sightless, glazed over green eyes and a once beautiful, perfect face. The eyes were the worst part. So dull and devoid of light, devoid of life… the expression forever frozen on the face as she stared off forever at nothing. It was a girl, of average height, close to Darcy's age, a girl Darcy knew well… too well, one that Darcy had formed a dislike for recently… a girl with perfect red curls flowing about her shoulders… her former best friend… it was Rose. Rose was dead. Dead because she had just saved Darcy from looking like the red-head did now. Rose had died because of Darcy. Darcy clutched the dead girl's ice-cold hand and sobbed:

"Oh, Rose…why…why you? Why!? Why didn't you just let the cab hit me, you idiot!?" Darcy cried in agony. Rose had been her best friend. Even though she had been angry with her because she had stolen Ian, Rose had still been one of Darcy's closest friends, and now she was dead.

For a long time, long after the cabby had left, and long after rain began to fall again, Darcy just sat in the dust and cried over the loss of her friend, of a youth, of a girl so young… too young to die. She cradled the lolling head in her hands and the guilt washed over her like the rain wetting her hair as it plastered said hair to her neck, shoulders, and face. The rain turned the dirt beneath Rose to mud and the hair spilling from Darcy's hands to the ground became contaminated by the muddy earth. Darcy felt anger well in her towards the rain. She knew it was ridiculous, but how dare it? How dare the rain ruin Rose's perfection any more?! Angry tears fled her eyes, disguised by the rain. Darcy closed the green eyes with a shaking, gentle hand, looking at them for the last time.

Feet soon came flying across the road for her, calling her name. Jane was here.

"Darcy! Darcy! Darcy, there you are, I was so—" she stopped short when she saw Rose's body.

"Oh my…"

"Oh goodness Jane!" Darcy sobbed. "Look what I have done!" She embraced her sister and cried into her shoulder, "She's dead, she's dead, she's dead! And it's all my fault! I should've got off the road… I should've—"

"Shh, shh…" Jane rocked her sister and caressed her hand through her hair. "I'm here, I'm here."

Darcy continued to sob, sob until all her tears were gone away, until she was just sniffling. Jane rocked her for a few moments longer before she helped her up and guided her off the road, away from the god-awful sight. Jane also gathered up Darcy's things and deposited those beside her.

"Stay here while I go and get Erik," Darcy nodded and Jane, leaving Darcy her cloak, turned and left, starting down the road toward their home. Darcy wrapped herself in the two cloaks and the tapestry, as well as her things, burying herself into it and just sitting in a ball on the freezing ground, and watched the pouring rain as darkness began to envelope the sky and night fell upon London.

o0o

It was completely dark when Erik and Jane appeared again, with them two other men, the fathers of Rose Coulson and Ian Boothby. They were all carrying oil lanterns. Erik embraced his adoptive youngest daughter deeply, for a long time.

Then Erik handed Jane his lantern, "Jane, get Darcy home before she catches a cold, get out of your drenched clothes and off to bed for the both of you, I'll be home late."

"Yes Father," Jane replied. "Come Darcy."

Erik nodded before joining the other two men at the body. Jane then gathered up Darcy's luggage and they started back home.

o0o

The house was dimly lit by candles and the fireplace, though overall, a solemn mood was about it. Jane led Darcy upstairs into the bathroom, where a tub of steaming water and bubbles was waiting.

"Get in," Jane told Darcy sternly, yet gently. Darcy nodded and stripped off all her layers down to her skin and climbed in the steaming bath, the water burning, yet somehow soothing her scrapes and lay down in it all the way, sighing. Jane dumped a pot of steaming water over Darcy's head before she started out the door.

"I'm going to go change now, and then boil a kettle, for us, okay?" Jane said.

Darcy nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay," Darcy replied, forcing a ghost of a smile.

Jane replied with her own small smile and then closed and bolted the door behind her, and Darcy listened to her fading footsteps.

o0o

Loki made his way cautiously down the country road toward Darcy's home, determined to return the rest of her items to her. He had been left with them when she had bolted. And strongly he debated with himself about whether or not he should return them. For Loki, seeing Darcy's tapestry took away all of the hope he had left for the two of them, but yet, he had told himself, he still loved her and wanted to help her, and she didn't even know about his heritage anyway… so he was safe… sort of.

He sighed and made his way toward their home, his boots and bottom of his cloak caking with the mud from the wet dirt. He at last reached their home…the house on the end of the road, by far the largest one. The candles were on inside, as he could see the yellow glow cascade from the windows. He stopped in front of the oaken door and after taking a deep breath, knocked on it. He waited a few moments and listened to feet as they stepped across the floor. Loki's hopes rose. The door clicked and was pulled open, and Loki disappointingly saw Jane.

"Hello," Jane said, smiling, though her eyes had been reddened form crying.

"Yes, hello," Loki bowed. "I have the rest of Darcy's things. I was with her today and when she ran off, she left them behind." He pulled Darcy's things out of the shelter of his cloak.

"Thank you so much," Jane took the items from Loki and stacked them on the ground beside her. "I'll tell her you stopped by." Jane curtsied and Loki bowed, "Good evening, sir." she said.

Loki nodded, "M'lady."

The door closed and Loki heard it bolt and Jane walked away. He stood there for a moment, just staring at the door, then turned and disappeared into the cold, rainy night, head downcast.

o0o

Back in the house, Jane began to put away the food items that the strange young man had brought. She moved about slowly, trying to comprehend everything that had happened throughout the day with her sister. She wanted to curl up and cry when she remembered the pain that had been in her sister's face when she had seen her tapestry hanging for all the public to see. Jane really hadn't meant for that to happen. She had made a mistake. A huge mistake. She had apologized on their walk home, and Darcy had forgiven her, but the pain in Darcy's eyes was still there. It had always been there. Jane had always seen misery in her sister when she looked at her, it made Jane herself miserable.

Except, earlier today, when Darcy had walked in, before she had seen the crowd and the tapestry, and when she was talking to that young man, she was smiling and chuckling, just like the old Darcy, and the pain was almost completely gone. Perhaps this man was something special. He may have been strange, yet Jane didn't care, she just wanted to see her sister happy... though she wasn't sure she wanted Darcy to have another man either... they had caused her so much pain. Jane sighed deeply, failing to use her brain to think about this anymore.

At last, Jane finished putting the food away, so only Darcy's new dress, sewing basket, and books remained. The one on the top of the pile, she realized was 'Romeo and Juliet'. She kneeled down and picked it up, and as she did, a small, folded piece of paper fell out. She crouched down to pick it up and unfolded it. It was a note written in brand new ink with letters beautifully and perfectly drawn, with curves and dips. She started to read it.

"Dear Darcy, I do hope you have found this note. I know you are troubled greatly, and want more than anything to help you. You are a very fair maiden and I hate to see you so upset. Meet me at the courtyard fountain tomorrow, in the morning, if you will, and together we will get you through this mess."

-Lazarus

" Lazarus? So that's who the strange young man was at the door. And he wants to help her."

Jane felt happiness and hope glimmering up inside her, "But should I trust him?" A loud shrill whistling interrupted her; the kettle had come to a boil. She folded up the note just as it had been, and slid it inside the front cover of the book. She set it on top of the pile and headed over to the hearth, and took the kettle off of it. She dumped the steaming water into two tea cups and put in the tea bags. She also cut a couple pieces off one of the loaves of poppy-seed bread, and spread some honey over them, putting them on two plates. It wasn't much, but it was too late to have much else.

She sat down at the table and rested her chin in her hand, and waited for Darcy.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the younger sister was busying herself, washing the dirt and grime off her body, her mind currently empty of thought. She dropped the brush she was using back into the water and started scrubbing her hair with soap, which it so desperately needed. She was so dirty and her body ached all over. When she had finished the task, she slumped down into the tub so the water was up to her chin and closed her eyes, sighing, hoping that the water would wash all her pain away.

Her mind led her back to her experience in the town today... with Lazarus. She had very much enjoyed his company, he was quite the character. Strange he was, yet his mysterious appearance was so handsome, and his striking Emerald green eyes were the most beautiful Darcy had ever seen. She felt bad and embarrassed about her episode in front of him and wondered what he thought of her now. He probably disliked her and thought she was cruel and immature.

She sighed and opened her eyes again and sat up after rinsing her hair. She stepped out of the now dirty bath water and dried herself off, and then she put on her silk night dress. It was white and had a lace-up front. It had a pretty embroidered pattern too, with sleeves that came down to the crook of her arm and opened up, draping. She tied back her hair in a loose ponytail and headed down the stairs.

"There you are," Jane smiled. "Kettle's just boiled, join me." She gestured toward the table and Darcy sat down directly across from her and took a sip of tea. It was hot and tasted heavenly.

"Mmm," Darcy said, closing her eyes as the warmth went down her throat, clutching the cup with both hands and inhaling the scent of herbs and spices. "It's delicious, Jane."

She put down the cup and took a nibble of poppy seed bread, it was warm and sweet, and for a moment, Darcy's troubles were forgotten. The two sisters sat for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Your friend from the town stopped by earlier," Jane said, breaking the silence.

"Which one?" Darcy asked.

"The mysterious one... the one with the dark hair and emerald green eyes."

"Oh, that's Lazarus," Darcy replied. "Striking...those eyes...anyway, what did he want?"

"He dropped off the rest of your luggage," She handed her 'Romeo and Juliet.' Darcy took the book and held it against her chest.

"Thank goodness," she said. "You did thank him I hope?" She gave her sister a quizzical look.

"Of course I did," Jane replied. "Oh, and he left a note for you. It's inside that book you're holding."

"He did?" Darcy seemed to perk up a bit as she opened the book and took out the folded piece of paper and opened it up and read the note.

"He's knows and he seems to understand so much," Darcy said. "It's almost as if he has been watching me through all this, and then he appeared just when I needed him..."

"Don't you think that's a bit of jumping to conclusions... I mean..." She trailed off when she saw Darcy's eyes grow sad and misty.

"Never mind, Darce, just please be careful," Jane finished.

"Of course I will, Jane, believe me," Darcy replied. "I've learned..." She started nibbling her bread again, while Jane sipped her tea and they were once again in silence. Darcy finished rather quickly and roughly and noisily pushed her chair back, getting up from the table. "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight Jane."

"Sleep well, Darcy," Jane said, locking gazes with her sister for a moment before the younger girl gathered her things and headed up the stairs.

When she arrived at her bedroom, Darcy dropped her things in a pile by her bed, bolted her window, closed the shutters and burrowed within the sheets. Exhaustion from all the day's events came over at once and she fell off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ello. So, I hope I did a good job describing the fear of almost getting run over by a carriage. I almost got run over by a car three weeks ago XD eheh, it's funny NOW... Anyway, reviewers get super speed. For... reasons. Obvious reasons. Meow.**


End file.
